


Daddy Save Me

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune wants Peter to fall before his will and he knows just how to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Save Me

Peter had been coming to Stiles’ house for a while now; each and every night things always got hot and heavier. Kissing first, then touching and Stiles always seemed eager and eager for more but Peter always sensed Stiles’ father would be home soon and couldn’t really do all that much once he heard the car drive into the driveway.

 

Texts had been sent back and forth between the two as they tried to pick a date for a night that maybe Stiles’ dad wouldn’t be there until very late. They choose Friday night since Stiles was pretty sure nothing would happen.

 

"Did you have dinner?" Peter asked once he sat on the others bed and Stiles slipped off his shirt before glancing over to Peter.

 

"Yeah, I had enough, you know I can’t eat that much." Stiles mumbled as he threw his dirty shirt into the dirty clothes before going over to Peter and looking at him. "Why are you asking? You’ve never been concerned with my health before." Stiles looked at him arching a brow as Peter swallowed before he glanced up to him.

 

"Can I not be worried about you Stiles? You… You just look so pale." Peter frowned and suddenly Stiles grabbed his hair and forced his head back as he sneered slightly.

 

"Why do you notice things that don’t need to be noticed?" Stiles frowned as he glanced down to Peter. "You get what you want from me. What else would you like from someone like me huh?" Peter stared at him as he saw how dark Stiles’ eyes got.

 

"Stiles you aren’t being yourself…" Stiles scoffed to what he said before he threw his head back causing Peter to growl at the sudden pain in his neck. He sat on Peter’s lap and looked at the other who seemed a little angry. "Get off…"

 

"No you know you want me. Take me tonight then." Stiles demanded as he felt hands settle on his hips then nails dig into his hips. He closed his eyes and exposed his neck to Peter who bit down on it but not hard enough to break the skin. The flesh was sucked on harshly as the hands crawled up Stiles’ sides and massaged the areas that Peter knew made Stiles squirm.

 

Stiles groaned as he felt Peter bite in other places and moaned out as he looked over to where his phone was. It had been on silent this whole time and he saw the sheriff was calling but didn’t care as he smirked. He was going to make Stiles’ life a living hell from here on out. He gasped out once Peter rolled up into him. He lifted his face up and kissed Peter fully on the lips as he covered his cheeks and ears partially.

 

Stiles cock hit the cold air as he moaned out once he felt Peter’s hand wrap around it and begin to pump at it. He moved his hips more as he groaned more and pulled Peter into a kiss as he had paused from the front door being slammed closed. “Stiles…” Peter mumbled into the kiss. He stilled his hand but Stiles mumbled his name for more and he felt the hand move again.

 

More moans poured from Stiles and he quieted down once Peter’s hand sped up making him pant. Stiles smirked down to him as he groaned softly before the door slammed open.

 

“What are you doing to my son?! Get off of him!” Peter jumped to the voice and he looked around Stiles to see the sheriff pointing a gun to him. “I am not having any damn wolf do this to my son. Get off of him and leave now!!!” He shouted and Peter swallowed as he took his hands off of Stiles who blinked. He looked back at his dad.

 

“D-Dad?” He mumbled confused as the sheriff advanced and grabbed Stiles and pulled him close to protect him.

 

“Don’t worry you’re safe now…. Leave god damn it!” He pointed his gun to Peter who stood with his hands up. He looked up to Stiles who looked thoroughly confused and he glanced to Peter full on before the eyes got dark and he smirked to him. “LEAVE GOD DAMN IT.” Peter nodded and grabbed his jacket before he left the house.

 

Stiles closed his eyes once he felt a kiss come to his forehead. “Thanks dad.” He heard his dad mumble something before leaving the room and he glanced at the window smirking. Things were just getting started with Peter, he’ll have what he wants in the end with the wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Steter prompt I think it would be interesting to see more Dark!Stiles with Peter. Or the pair of them being burst in on at a awkward moment by the Sheriff.


End file.
